narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Android and Dragon: Seeker and Hunter!
The Black Crown and Akatsuki were definitely immediate threats to the shinobi world. Effecting its chances at peace, many shinobi would be setting out to stop this threat, before it ruined hope forever. However, different reasons would spur different villages, and people on, bringing very few unisons among these seekers of peace, among other things. But when a common goal was in mind, this would bring them together, uniting them. Such was the case between the Kinkaku Dragon and the Perverted Metal Seeker of Peace, drawn together by wanting peace for their homes, and by extension, the world. Sent off by Mamoru himself, Kei Yotsuki was dispatched to the Hot Water Country, to meet Sannoto. The Country a state of Getsugakure, their ally, he would get easy access, as would Sannoto, as this was arranged between Mamoru and Raido beforehand. The plan was simple, Kei was to meet the renown metal master here, someone he respected very greatly. From there, they would team up to infiltrate various organizations, with the ultimate goal of locating Black Crown and the Akatsuki, and eliminating them for good. Kei left Enkyo and Hibari up to the task at home, and hoped in the near future, they could coordinate attacks against the dark ones. However it seemed, here the meeting of the two would bring a discussion of wills, before departing to their first infiltration, the Red Lotus Pirates. What spurred these two on was somewhat different. For Kei, it was peace for Kumogakure, so he could usher in a better future safely, before entrusting it to his son, and the new generation before passing. But Sannoto? He had wanted peace for the world longer than most that were still living. But, his daughter stood in the way of this, changing his ways... Anyway, the two were arranged to meet near the coast, out looking Getsu and Kumo. Kei arrived first, looking out at the horizon. He had never met Sannoto before, but he understood he had been hunting the fox, and working for Raido, before being attacked by the new leader of the Akatsuki, his own daughter, in the Land of Noodles. He wondered, how he'd be like. Leaving his chakra unhidden, he hoped it could be used as a beacon for the Seeker to find. Confident he could take anyone else who tried to hunt him, his nanites hummed in agreement within him. Taking care to study the ocean and land around him, the Kumogakure Head Ninja, ANBu Captain and Kinkaku Force leader awaited Sannoto. Leaping up from the water below, Sannoto landed on the Cliffside, his visage expressing bits of struggle. His teeth were gritted, his face was serious, showered entirely in water. He looked upwards, spotting the Kumogakure Shinobi almost instantly. “Kei Yotsuki…,” he muttered to himself. Suddenly, several Shinobi sprang from the water below, members bearing the symbol of the Black Crown. With crazed faces, they leaped towards Sannoto, their hands moving rapidly. Five members there were. “I’m tired of playing around…,” the Senju shrieked, forming a canon around his arm. His palm was placed directly in the middle of the infrastructure, concentrated energy was along this palm. Within an instant he released the blast, striking the Shinobi without much effort. It exploded, decimating a portion of the Cliffside. Losing its foundation, the cliff crumbled into pieces. Upon the debris, standing on the water below as the cliff plummeted into the ocean was the Senju. He looked over towards Kei, whom had landed upon the water with ease, with an easier, lighter expression than earlier. A weak smile he bore. “Sorry about this. These damn black crown members have been trailing me since I departed to meet you. I got a little tired of their attacks,” he commented, brushing his hair behind his ear. “So, you are Kei Yotsuki, the genius lightning release user. It’s a pleasure to meet you”